Oh So Young
by Pozest-Illusion
Summary: At what age are you fully considered ‘grown up’? When are you old enough for people to have to STOP calling you sweetie? Star would sure like to know. How come Star always gets the ‘sweetie treatment’ when she isn’t even the youngest? RobStar RavBB
1. I Feel Pretty!

Oh So Young

Pozest-Illusion

Summary: At what age are you fully considered 'grown up'? When are you old enough for people to have to STOP calling you sweetie? Star would sure like to know. How come Star always gets the 'sweetie treatment' when she isn't even the youngest? Rob and Star; Raven and BB, please R and R.

A/N: Star may be a bit Out of Character; I haven't seen many recent episodes so… Yeah. I'm trying my best, and if something sounds 'un-Starish', sorry. ;) Oh jah, and I do NOT own Teen titans. Nope not a single one.

Star sat next to Robin on her usual place on the couch. Tonight they had decided to go out to dinner, and not at a fast food restaurant for once. No they were going to a high-class sit down restaurant. And even though Star didn't quite understand what that meant, it didn't stop her from being excited. "Robin, when are we to leave? Is it not yet time?"   
"5 more minutes Star, let Beast boy and Cyborg finish their game okay?" She happily agreed, though she noticed Robin's eyes never left the screen.

Raven stepped through the door, and out of the hall. Since the restaurant was fancy the titans had decided to dress fancy. She was wear a black and dark purple dress, with a triangular neckline, a purple rose choker, and tight boots that were like corsets for her legs. "I'm wearing a dress." Raven said in disbelief. "And looking great in it too", added Beastboy who had set down his controller to ogle Raven. Raven struggled not to blush, "I've never seen a green tux…", she said to change the subject. Beastboy's car slammed into a random tree (in the game), "Oh CRAP!" Raven again struggled not to laugh at the most said phrase of the year. Star cocked her head, in a clueless manner all her own, "What is this 'crap' Beastboy speaks of?" "I'll explain it to you later". Robin promised finally taking his eyes off the screen, "Whoa!" He hadn't seen Star the whole time. And if RAVEN looked good in her dress, Star was drop dead gorgeous. Her innocent child-like look plastered perfectly on her face, and he green eyes sparkled. Robin was at a total loss for words. Lets just say Stars dress was light purple, with a rectangular neckline, and a LOW back, criss-cross straps. Ooer. "Something wrong?" "I didn't know you were so… Oh look at the time! Lets go!" said Robin wishing he had a backbone. Cyborg stood up wearing his tie, he was the least dressed up; not that hew had a choice, "Come on y'all."

Star felt really sophisticated in her dress, she felt pretty too. Since they all wore the same outfits' everyday in was a welcome change to see everyone looking so formal. Though it made them harder to find in a crowd. To find Raven Star would usually look for a flowing cape, and a dark hood. But looking for Raven like that wouldn't get her very far in her current situation. "Star you look…you look… wow", know if Star spoke boy she would have taken it as a compliment, in fact if she spoke better English she would have too. But actually Star didn't even know the word 'compliment' yet so never mind. She nodded grinned her bright smile at Robin. The only things brighter than Star's smile were her eyes. "Yeah you too Rae", mumbled Beastboy. Raven squelched the urge to laugh, blush, or even smile by mumbling back, "Call me Raven." "Ouch", mumbled Cyborg as quietly as he could mumble (i.e. not very quiet.) "Shut up", mumbled Beastboy.

Beastboy understood it was dangerous for Raven to show feelings, but it didn't stop him from trying. She always looked so depressed, and all he wanted to do was make her happy. So that's what he did. Kinda, sorta… Ok that's what he TRIED to do… She liked him, underneath her dark attitude, was her real attitude. She wanted to feel, she wanted to care… She did care… Didn't she? She had to! It was all there, all in her muffled giggles. But Beastboy had to wonder… How much damage would it really do for her to be able to love? For her to smile? Without consequence? Course they were still young but… Someday… Hey a guy could always dream…

Star starred excitedly out the window. But she wasn't really looking at the things outside the window. She was instead, looking for a reason to talk to Robin. She liked him, a lot, and all she could do was hope he liked her back…. "Robin why is that vehicle so long?" "That's a limo Star", Robin grinned, waiting for her to take the bait. "What is a Lime-o?" "It's an expensive car that Famous people, Stars, ride in", he sat expecting he to say 'Well I'm a Star why are we not in the lime-o.' "Oh." Robin frowned, usually he could go on for the whole car ride explained to Star what one thing or another was. But Star was unusually quiet. Probably just excited Robin decided. He thought Star always looked 'Wow' but of course he was a guy… But he didn't want to be just any superhero guy; he wanted to be Star's guy. But he was afraid it was like many other things that she didn't understand, and he'd have to explain. Sometimes he wished he didn't have to explain so much, "Well that's what you get for falling for an Alien." Robin nodded, as he noticed Star was deep in thought. "Robin, I'm a Star why are we not in the lime-o?" Robin grinned; then again maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to explain… He did love her, after all. But he didn't get a chance to answer, because the car pulled into the parking lot….

To Be Continued… (After I get back from China.)

Hope you liked it!


	2. Noticing

Chapter 2 (Noticing…)

A/N: Ok I'm back from China! Sorry about the "Lime-o confusion, I haven't seen any new episodes for a really long time, I have no cable, and the channel that does play it plays it early in the morning, and they are usually reruns. So opps! Thank you to my 2 reviewers: starangel4eva, and StarSoSweet! I'm back from China, and I finally finished "Oh, Right, Courage", so I decided to start trying to finish some other stories too, so I'm going to shut up typing and actually write this chapter now…

Star hadn't noticed that change in how people treated her until that dinner; actually it was the dinner that started the whole dilemma, which you don't even know yet, all with a waitress's mistake….

Star walked in enjoying the beautiful restaurant and how grown up it looked. She smiled feeling nice to feel so sophisticated, Star looked around and noticed lots of boys eyes were straying from their dates and over to her, she blushed and looked away, she only had eyes for Robin… and that cute boy sitting by the window, no just Robin actually…

She had been so excited about the whole thing she had somehow gotten in the restaurant first; she found it kind of intimidating to be on her own. The waitresses were all giving her strange looks, which gave her a feeling that she didn't belong there. She immediately wished Robin was with her, she always felt safer with Robin by her side. She didn't notice a waitress approach her, "Sweetie, are you lost?" "No, I am waiting for my friends…", said Star nervously looking behind her, at the door. It was interesting how she got treated different out of her usual uniform… "Honey, where are your parents?" "I am waiting for my friends", Star repeated confused by a simple question. Questions confused her, and one question usually lead to another and another, leaving her lost in a world of confusion. Now the waitress was figuring another question in her mind, one that Star probably wouldn't know how to answer. Star wished she had walked in with her friends…

An uncomfortable second later, Robin walked through the door. "Robin!" Star immediately bolted to his side hiding slightly behind him, avoiding the waitress as best she could. "Star are you ok? What happened?" "I do not know… Robin what does 'Sweetie' mean?" Robin stopped so suddenly that Star almost ran into him, "Who called you sweetie." Jealously and anger raged calmly through his voice. Star noticed the odd tone but answered calmly back, "The waitress…" "Oh…" Robin scolded himself for jumping to conclusions. "And what does 'honey' mean?" As the rest of the team filed in, Robin found he couldn't find the words to describe what it meant so he simply said, "I'll explain it later." Star still felt slightly confused but she felt safer, protected when she was surrounded by her friends. She was sure they could protect her from the waitress. Odd, she was actually more scared by the waitress than she was of Slade, at least Slade didn't ask questions… But that was because he usually knew the answers…

The 'scary waitress' sat them at there seats and handed them their menus, and sent over a guy to fill their water… Was it just Star or was her glass for water smaller than the others? Maybe she was imagining things... Star looked uncertainly at Robin who was sitting right next to her, "It'll be fine Star just order, the waitress is here to SERVE you, she won't eat you or anything, I promise." Star smiled at Robin, and laughed under her breath even though she didn't quite get the joke. Then she looked at her menu; somehow it looked different to her. She stole a quick glance at Robin's menu, his was defiantly different. "Star what are you going to order?" "I am not yet sure, Robin, who is Mac? And why are we eating him with cheese?" "Mac and Cheese?" Robin looked at Star's menu; it was a kid's menu… Ages 12 and under. (Now I have no clue how old they are but the are definitely older than 12, agreed?) "I think there's been a mistake… Here Star borrow my menu…" After glance Star decided to stick with the Spaghetti with tomato sauce, which happened to be on the kids meal as well.

When the waitress came by to take their orders, she put some crayons on the table as well. Star didn't pay the crayons a second glance but Raven noticed, and so did everyone else. As soon as the SW (scary waitress) left the cup and crayons turned black and sank straight the table. Everyone glanced at Raven, "What? It's not like you were going to use them." Beast Boy looked at his feet," Well…." "Beast Boy, this is a FANCY restaurant, why the heck are we getting crayons? We aren't kids anymore." Robin's eyes shifted to Star's menu, there was a coloring page on the back. He didn't say anything. Star didn't say anything. Nobody said anything. Then SW (scary waitress) came back with bread…and STICKERS (!) Which she gave to Star, Star not knowing what they were, took them anyway. SW (scary waitress) walked away leaving Star to stare at her stickers. "What is her problem?" Mumbled Raven. "Robin what are these.. 'Stickers?'" "Umm never mind Star, they're for little girls." Star looked away from Robin and at the stickers, she felt receiving them had somehow demeaned her. And still she didn't know what 'honey' and 'sweetie' meant, but they had made Robin mad, so they couldn't be good…

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting SW (scary waitress) finally came back with their food. Beast Boy actually looked like he was going to drool as they set the flavored Tofu down in front of him. Cyborg attacked his meat. Raven calmly sipped her tea… Star looked at her food. She paused starring at the bright plate it was in. Scary waitress patted her on the head, and then walked off. The plate was odd, but then she saw her drink. In a bright plastic cup with a straw, and a lid. She had gotten the KIDS spaghetti meal. Now she really began to feel young and unimportant, as she watched her friends eat their sophisticated looking food, on their sophisticated looking plates, and sip their drinks casually from their Glasses. She suddenly felt like a little girl, her friends looked and acted so grown up, while she was stuck with…with… 'Sweetie treatment'. She suddenly felt like crying, as she looked down at her bright plastic cup with a lid, luckily her hair fell covering her face. She found she wasn't hungry; she just wanted to go home, to the titan's tower, where nobody treated her differently, and nobody called her sweetie. She managed to look up, even BEAST BOY looked grown up, and sophisticated, and he was YOUNGER than her! Why didn't HE have a lidded cup? Where were HIS stickers? Obviously the waitress thought she was just a little girl. And that's when Star decided it was time for her to grow up.

A/N: Star might get a little out of character, in the next few chapters. And here's the reason I'm writing this… The waitresses ALWAYS do this 'sweetie treatment' on me. And I got one of those cups with lids at one place, asked if I wanted a kids menu, and almost got stickers as well! I'm very ready to say, "Excuse me I'm a freshman now, I wear make-up, I have a boyfriend, no I do NOT need a kids menu." But that would be rude, so I don't. And don't worry this IS a Star, Robin Fic… I'm working on it…


	3. Olderizing

Chapter 3 (Olderizing)

The second they got home from the restaurant Star ran into her room and locked the door. Star didn't usually lock her door, but from watching TV she learned that most TEENS did. She began looking through her suitcase. When Star had first come to Earth she hadn't known what she would need so she stuffed most of her stuff in a suitcase and hauled it along. But when she got to the tower she realized that she didn't need half of the junk in there, so she just didn't unpack the things she didn't need. But now she was looking for something she would need… An old gift from her sister, yes, Blackfire.

Blackfire had always been a good sister, usually… Well as an older sister she couldn't be nice all the time it just doesn't work like that! ( A/N: I should know! ;) I'm the oldest.) Star hadn't been there the day her sister turned evil, and she didn't like to think about it. As far as Star was concerned Blackfire was the fun sister she always had been… "Found it!" Star pulled out a little purple bag. She walked over and set it on her bed and excitedly opened it. Everything was still in place… Lipstick, eye shadow, blush, eyeliner, lip liner, everything she would need to become older. But putting the make-up on at night wouldn't make any sense, so she decided to wait…

The next Day, in the morning

Now if Star had bought all the makeup herself she probably would have ended up with green blush with 'matching' orange eye shadow, red eyeliner, and blue lip liner, with hot pink lipstick. Ooer. But if there were two things Blackfire was good at, even at a young age, it would be charming people, and fashion. Meaning all the makeup she had bought for Star over the years matched, along with instructions on how to put it on. Blackfire knew her sister well enough to know, without instructions; the LIPstick would end up on her nose. Good thing Blackfire was smart…

If Blackfire had left any good influence on her sister putting on make-up would definitely be part of it. The other part would have to be how to fight, using starbolts, flying, all that. Blackfire had seemed to easily master it, making Starfire want to follow in her sisters' steps. There was a big difference between them though: Star fought for good. Star delicately went over her eyelids with the little brush. She stood back admiring her work; the eye shadow was a delicate light purple glitter, more shine than color. Stunning, well at least her eyes were… Now for the lips…

Robin sat on the couch worrying, which is something Robin is VERY good at… But at the restaurant, something had really bothered Star, which was odd because usually nothing bothered Star. Maybe it had been the waitress, the nerve of giving Star a kid's menu… Not to mention kids food! But something as dumb, as unimportant as that didn't bother Star, not usually… Robin looked around the room, it seemed nothing changed inside the tower… Raven was always meditating, or calmly sipping tea… Cyborg and Beastboy were always playing Video games, against each other, and he and Star, just watched. Actually the restaurant had been kind of a random twist to throw into their usual day… Maybe Star just liked it the way it was, and she didn't even want anything to change. But that didn't sound like Star… Actually most of what had been happening lately didn't sound like Star. Like… Star was usually up and brighter than sun by now, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. Odd.

Raven set her tea down; it took her that long to notice, Star wasn't there. Star was missing, which was odd. Usually she had awakened, eaten breakfast and been painfully cheerful, while saying hello to everyone. Actually it was kind of quiet without her. Raven decided that was a good thing. Raven looked at Beastboy, who was absorbed in his video game, "He's never going to notice you." "If he's not going to notice me-US- then why do we always stay in this room, why don't I-WE hang out in our OWN room?" Raven realized the Raven was right, no use waiting around for something that wasn't going to happen. As she left she didn't notice Beastboy's eyes slowly drifted over to her usual spot only to find she wasn't there. And she missed his sigh too.

As Raven was walking in the hall she thought about Beastboy, she really shouldn't care, not ONE part of her should care. But Raven was honest, part of her did, but she couldn't do anything about it! She couldn't have emotions… But part of her couldn't see why she couldn't, what bad could come from being able to love? She turned her thought around over and over in her head, until she saw Starfire. In fact she was so deep in thought it took her a while to process what she had just seen…She stopped, was Starfire wearing MAKE-UP?

To Be Continued

A/N: Well it should be interesting to see how Robin takes that… That'll be fun to write… Hope you enjoyed it so far, don't be scared to Review! (I'm trying to finish the stories that I've started and since I've finish my favorite story (Oh, Right, Courage) I'm trying to finish this one next.) Oh and if you have a story of yours that you want me to read don't hesitate to ask, I love reading stories as much as I love writing them! ;) Thanx.


	4. Robin's Surprise

Chapter 4 (Robin's Surprise.)

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I caught Harry Potter fever, if you know what I mean, I finished the book, and am therefore cured and free to type like the wind… Here it goes…

Raven slowly turned around on her heels, Star's head was bobbing around hair flying from side to side, just as usual but as she turned a corner Raven saw that she was not mistaken. Star was DEFINATLEY wearing make-up, a LOT of make up, Glittery purple make-up… "Right, I'm gonna pretend I didn't just see that…" Now Star had done some random odd things before (Drinking mustard, enjoying drinking mustard, asking for MORE mustard) but she didn't usually do odd things for no reason. (Like the time she had worn rain gear, including boots, and a HUGE, BRIGHT YELLOW rain jacket, but she had done that with a reason.) Raven wondered what could have possibly given her the idea to wear make-up... And besides that where'd she get the makeup? How had she put it on so well? Raven brushed these questions from her head laughing to herself, in a few seconds Robin would definitely have a surprise…

Robin sat somewhat bored in from of the screen, in the same spot he always sat in. It was always a boring wait, even if it was short. He hated waiting for Star. He wasn't exactly a 'morning person', and Star's attitude was like a cup of hot coffee to him. That and he just liked to be with her, to talk with her… She made him happy. Often times Robin wondered if he made her happy… He'd sure like to, but… He wasn't quite sure how… After all, he was only her 'best friend' and nothing more… But, you'd think after all they'd been through she might feel, slightly differently, maybe even like him! But… Suddenly Robin thoughts were interrupted. His heart beat just a little faster as he heard the door start to open… Star was finally up… Straining to hear her footsteps over Cyborg and Beastboy arguing, he fought the urge to turn around and greet her. "What would be so bad if you just turned around and said, "Hi Star"? What harm could that possibly do? She won't realize you like her if all you say is "Hi Star" " Robin realized he was right. He went to turn around and say Hi but he realized that Star was no longer there. "Crap." "Hey there's always tomorrow…" Robin turned back around so he'd face the screen, but he nearly fell off the couch… Starfire was wearing… MAKEUP?

Again, Star had done things that had made him wonder, but makeup… Most girls her age probably did wear makeup, but not superheroes. You couldn't exactly go, "Ahh! My Mascara is running!", and run off to fix it, in the middle of a battle! As Robin continued to stare at Star he thought, "But she isn't wearing mascara." Robin sighed at himself. Then he tried to figure out Star's actions… Why did people usually wear makeup? … When they were in a play, trying to look younger, special occasions, when they were trying to look older… Bingo. The waitress at the restaurant… She'd made Star feel like a little girl and so she was trying to prove she wasn't by wearing makeup. Which was actually pretty well put on… But that was beside the point. Robin had to admit, Star had known what she as doing when she put on the makeup, it looked perfect, even if it did lack mascara… AND it tied in to her purple uniform perfectly… In fact she looked kinda… hot… Robin immediately scolded himself inside his head. 'Hot' was usually not a word to describe Star. 'Cute', 'Lovely', 'picturesque', 'gorgeous, 'beautiful', yes, but 'hot'…Not exactly… It just didn't match her personality. That's when Robin realized he was still staring at Star… Opps.

Star wasn't sure if Robin had noticed her new look or not, he had been staring into space over her shoulder for some time, but- oh he just snapped out of it… But he hadn't said anything. Star sighed Robin rarely said anything, or so it seemed, he just silently sat at the screen, watching Beastboy, and Cyborg argue. "Star?" Robin's voice, Star jumped, nearly falling off of her chair. Robin laughed. A little voice in the back of her head thought, "How dare he laugh a me…" But Star calmly brushed that thought out of her mind; if anyone laughed at her she would rather it be Robin, her best friend. "Only because he doesn't like you enough for him to be your boyfriend…" Star also brushed that thought from her head. Star pulled herself back into her chair and smiled at Robin. "Star, can I talk to you for a moment?" "Yes", Star smiled, nodding as Robin led her to the top of the roof…

Robin's thought spun…could he say it? He'd have to now; he was on the roof! He slowly took in a breath, "Star… I noticed how that waitress treated you last night, and… I wanted to tell you… I don't- we, the titans, don't think of you as a little girl. You're our friend Star, and you don't have to wear makeup, or act sophisticated when you're around us. I-we like you. Um- Just the way you are." Star's eyes seemed to brighten in the morning sun, "Thank you Robin!", she hugged him, whispering in his ear, "You really are my best friend." Robin smiled despite himself, her best friend, only her best friend.

After what seemed like hours of hugging, Star finally let go of him. And got up to go but as she reached the stairs Robin spoke words that he hadn't meant to say, "Sweetie, wait." His eyes widened beneath his mask, his mouth hung open gasping and gaping at himself. Had he just said…? "What did you say Robin?", Star actually seemed kind of angry. Robin realized, his heart skipping a beat, she didn't know what 'sweetie' meant. He hadn't ever explained it to her. The gears in his head turned quickly, she had seen him get mad at the thought of somebody calling her sweetie and had assumed it was a bad thing. "Star… Sweetie, is a term used when… You like someone, more than a friend…" As she slowly turned around he caught the look of absolute confusion on her face. He realized she was thinking about the waitress, "Or it is also used when a- grown up… is talking to a younger girl." "Robin… Did you call me… sweetie?" Robin held his breath nodding slightly. "Frien-Robin, do you like me more than a friend?" Robin nodded. The next thing he knew Star was standing right next to him again, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" And then she hugged him, smiling as only Star could.

A/N: One more Chapter to go… Chapter 5 (Revenge on the Waitress)


	5. Revenge on the Waitress

Chapter 5 (Revenge on the Waitress)

"Say, Star?" "Um hmm?" "There's been something I've been wanted to ask you since the day we met…" Star's eyes sparkled brightly reflecting the moons beam, she smiled sweetly at Robin, "What is it Robin?" "Do you want to go out sometime?" "Robin… It would be glorious to do the 'going out' with you, anytime." Robin grinned mischievously, "How about tomorrow?" "That would be Most Glorious! Will our friends be joining us as well?" Robin turned scarlet, sometimes he forgot Star didn't quite understand the full meaning of what he was saying, "No Star, 'going out' also refers to just two people…" "Like you and me?" "Yeah, Star like you and me." Robin grinned, as he waited for the gears in Star's head to start turning. 5 seconds later they where hugging again. Never had Star been happier.

THE NEXT NIGHT (Aka Night of LURVE!)

"Raven, you are sure I look… acceptable?" "Star you look fine, no makeup needed. Now go bug Robin." Star had been getting ready for two hours; she'd left the makeup off, for today… Star checked her appearance in the mirror for the billionth time that evening. Her long red locks (hair) shined brightly pulled out of her face, with a purple hair tie, and a little purple flower, she wore the same dress she had at 'Kitten's Prom'. Sweet and simple, but it worked for her. She hoped it would work for Robin… "Raven, do you think Robin will-" "Star he'd love you if you were wearing a paper bag. For the billionth time: you look fine, now get out of my room!" Star slowly walked to the door, "Well, goodbye Raven, and thank you! Wish me luck!" "Good luck already. Geez", mumbled Raven as Star shut the door.

"So Star why are you all dressed up?" Cyborg asked as Star walked into the main room. "Robin and I are doing the 'going out' ", Star smiled. Beastboy's mouth dropped to the floor, "Dude, no way." "Took him long enough didn't it? So pay up." "What?" "Hey don't you remember our bet?" "Yeah, but I didn't say anything about money!" Star blocked out the rest of the argument, as usual she felt like there was nothing that could spoil her attitude. A tingle went up her spine as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around to find Robin as handsome as ever. "Glorious", she whispered under her breath. "Wow Star you look…. Beautiful…" Star blushed, grinning, "And you look most Kleefin." Robin laughed, smiling, he led Star to the "T" car. He opened the door for Star, then got in on the drivers side. Star was amazed that Cyborg was letting Robin drive the car but she kept silent. "Don't worry", Robin said, "I passed the test."

While looking out the window, Star saw many familiar things. It was almost like she'd gone that way before… "Look familiar?", Robin asked. Star nodded, but she couldn't remember where the path lead. They went so many places… She turned to head to look at Robin, determined as ever, eyes on the road. Star smiled, he trusted Robin, she always had, and she always would. "Star, we're here." Star looked out the window and gasped! It was… The restaurant with the Scary waitress! Robin parked then said to Star, "It'll be ok, don't let her degrade you. I'll be right here with you." Star could only nod, "I trust you Robin."

Robin walked confidently next to Star; he opened the door to the restaurant for her. But she didn't know how long he had waited… Her heart jumped as she saw SW (Scary Waitress.) Robin jumped in before SW (Scary Waitress) could say anything, "Table for two please." SW (Scary Waitress) didn't miss a beat, "For you and your sis-?" "Me and my GIRLFRIEND, actually." He took Star by the hand, Star smiled bravely at him. "Well it's about time! Dolores! Look it's those titans you wanted to pair up! Yeah can you believe it took this long?" Over half the restaurant was starring Star and Robin. Star wanted to run, she didn't know quite what was happening, but she wasn't sure she liked it. Robin didn't blink an eye, "So, can you show us to our table now?" "Oh… Of course…" Robin felt proud to walk through the restaurant with Star right next to him. He wanted the whole world to know: Star was finally his girlfriend and- "Robin what is a 'girl friend?'" Robin laughed at himself, "Right… Well when a guy has a girlfriend… He…um… does this!", he kissed Star quickly, before she could ask another question. After the kiss Star looked into his eyes, "I am your girlfriend then?" "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Meanwhile

"Yeah those two titans: Starfire and Robin… Yeah he is such a dish… Yeah they are so right for each other… Umhmm… Robin? Well he just needed the right…. Well I kinda made Star feel degraded on purpose…So… No I'm not going to apologize! They're a couple now! Everything worked out well!... Yeah sorry Sue I'm supposed to working…Yeah call me later…"

The End!

(This is the end of this story but, "True love has no end" –Pozest-Illusion (The Dancing Skeleton.))

A/N: Hope you liked it… If you did…. REVIEW if you didn't, REVIEW ANYWAY! Thanko! (I think that should be a real word… Thanko….) ;)

Pozest-Illusion logging out.


End file.
